The Guardian
by ace1014
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward left Bella and it is now a year later. Turns out Bella is something more than a human and it is her job to lead an army of supernatural beings against those set on enslaving humankind. Cursing. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was tired. She was so very tired of trying to pretend like everything was okay. Her heart hurt. She knew that she should be over him by now. It had been a year, a very long and lonely year. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out the display read JACOB. An involuntary smile crossed her face. Jacob had been so good to her. He had helped keep her together. She had been surprised when he had told her that he was a werewolf and then he had imprinted on Leah. The pack had forgiven her for being a leech lover. They were there for her. They were her extended family.

Sighing, Bella turned to leave the forest. She had been feeling a pull to the forest. Despite the packs warnings that it was dangerous, she couldn't help herself. This was home, safety. Bella had tried to explain it several times but had been unsuccessful. Jacob had called her a fool. Seth had smiled at her as if she was _special_. Yeah, she was best friends with a werewolf and her ex-boyfriend was a vampire. Special doesn't even begin to describe her.

Her birthday was tomorrow. She was going to be nineteen. Looking at her watch she laughed. In forty-five minutes it was tomorrow. In a spur of the moment decision Bella laid back down on the forest floor. She wanted to celebrate her birthday in the one place she felt safe since HE had left her. Closing her eyes she let her mind go.

_She was standing in the forest. The pack stood around her. Behind them stood seven pale figures. A flourish of movement and before her stood an indistinguishable figure. _

"_Bella Swan." _

"_Yes," Bella hesitantly responded._

_The figure began to glow a bright iridescent white. "It is time for you to embrace your destiny. Remember your family, all three sides. War is coming. You are needed. Wake up Bella Swan." _

_So saying the figure reached over and touched Bella's shoulder. The light raced over and poured into the frail human body. It began its job._

Bella felt a numbness invade her body. As it receded heat raced through out her body, followed by an icy coldness. Her body flexed and seemed to be trying to reconfigure itself. Suddenly the feelings came together as one and formed an all-encompassing pain. Bella let loose one gut wrenching scream and then gave way to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was floating through the darkness. My thoughts were circling themselves, _what had happened?_ Too soon the numbness receded and a tingling sensation invaded my body. Yet again a fire rose through my veins, immediately followed by an ice sensation. My muscles convulsed and my skin felt like it was being stretched out. I felt my bones shuddered. The pain intensified and I bit down trying to quell my scream.

I felt around with my newly heightened awareness. I had no idea what was wrong with me. Something had happened. What ever it was, it was definitely a big deal. The steady pounding of paws on the soggy forest floor caused Bella's eyes to fly open. Before her stood the pack, her friends from La Push. The biggest russet colored wolf looped over to her. Bella ran her fingers through his fur and smiled. Jacob's mere presence was enough to make her feel calm. It was the one reason, as she liked to tell him, that she put up with the rest of his BS.

_What happened to Bella? She looks different?_

Did I just hear Jacob's thoughts? "Oh my God Jake!"

_What's wrong? If something happens to her not only will Charlie kill me but so will Emily and Leah and Billy and everyone in La Push. I'll have to go on the run and…_

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing at his hysterical rant. Hesitantly she whispered, "I think something happened. I can… I mean I think I can hear Jake's thoughts."

A large pure black wolf stepped forward and met her eyes.

_Bella. It'll be okay. We'll figure this out. Together._

Bella felt her body relax involuntarily at those words. They weren't going to leave her. That was all she needed to hear. "Thanks Sam."

The wolf showed its canines in a wolfy smile. Reaching out Bella affectionately ran her hands through the fur on his head.

_Bella I think that you need to be actively listening in. It might explain why you're not being bombarded right now with everyone's voice. So do me a favor and concentrate on Leah. _

Bella sighed not really wanting to test her newfound ability. Bella looked over at the smaller light gray wolf. A reluctant smile swept her face. Leah was one of Bella's new found best friends, a sister like bound she had once had with Al - well she wasn't going there today.

_I hope Bella's okay. She's been through enough. I love her so much. She's like the little sister I always wanted and never had. Poor Seth will never have a chance, thinks he's in love with the girl…_

Bella quickly pulled herself back into her own mind. She really didn't need to know about another boy with an infatuation. Since HE had left it had been like open season all over again.

"I think you're right Sam." Bella felt a bubble of hysteria rise up from inside her. She tried to tamp it down but it was too strong. It exploded within her. She fell to the ground with dry sobs wracking her body. "What's wrong with me Sam? What's happening to me?"

A tingling that reminded her so much of what happened last time raced through her body. Her body stiffened up. The fire was back, followed by the ice. She knew it was coming the pain. "SAM. Help me!"

Her body went lax as she slipped back into oblivion.

_The figure stood before her once more. "It will be over soon. Stop fighting it. The more you fight the more time it will take. Accept your destiny or else everyone you know will fall in the coming war. Sleep now Bella and embrace your gift._


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE POV

One year. I had been without my best friend for one agonizing year. I missed her so much. The whole family did and it was all because of my brother's idiotic reasoning. Lets leave the sweet innocent danger magnet Bella all alone. Ha! Like that would end well.

"Alice," Edward hissed at me.

"Then stay the hell out of my thoughts!"

A wave of calm hit me and I smiled at my husband. He had taken this just as hard as the rest of us. The family was broken without her. Rose even missed her. She refused to talk to Edward. I guess in her own way Rose always loved Bella, she just had that misplaced jealousy. Apparently without the human always there she missed the personality inside the flesh. Esme was pretty bad as well. She missed Bella. She cleaned like crazy and would mutter about refusing to loose another child. Carlisle spent more time at the hospital, his own way of dealing with things. Emmett lost his playful side. It was a scary sight. I guess I never realized how close those two had become. He loved his little sister. Edward was the worst. He sat uselessly staring at a wall. But it was his entire fault so I felt no remorse for him.

"ALICE!"

A mirthless laugh escaped my lips, "Deal with it brother. Today I will not be screening my mind for you. I have the right to think what I want."

A crash was heard upstairs. I guess he couldn't handle thoughts of his precious Bella. Maybe if he had thought of that we wouldn't have been forced to leave. Another wave of calm swept through me. "Jasper stop. I don't want to be calm right now."

"Why not?"

I sighed, "I want to miss her today. She turns 19. I should be there with her. She deserves my emotions."

He nodded and a slight frown marred his perfect features. "I am sorry Alice if I had never…"

"Stop right there Jasper. None of this is your fault. It is all my over protective, idiotic brother's fault. Bella never blamed you Jasper. And if Mr. High-and-Mighty ever gets over himself and lets us go back she'll tell you."

I heard the crashing from above increase. I smirked let him deal with what he caused rather than listlessly stare at that god forsaken wall. It hit me.

_I was standing in the forest. I snarled when I recognized the wolves.__They were surrounding a woman. She was beautiful and she was slightly glowing. Imperceptible to the human eye but it was there. The girl raised her head to look at them and I gasped. Bella. What had happened to my best friend? Bella stared hard at a russet colored wolf. Her face went from concentration to amazement. _

"_Oh my God, Jake!"_

_Wait a minute Bella knows these wolves. Jake. Hmmm, does she mean Jacob Black? We left her so she could befriend dogs! She bit her lip and I felt myself smile. She always did that when Emmett cracked a joke that Edward thought was so not funny. She wanted to laugh but bit her lip to keep it in. _

"_I think something happened. I can… I mean I think I can hear Jake's thoughts," she whispered. _

_A black wolf stepped up and looked at her. Bella didn't draw back like a normal human would. Why couldn't she for once react normally? Her body seemed to relax as she stared into the black wolf's eyes. _

"_Thanks Sam."_

_This was ridiculous. How many mutts did she know? She looked over at a smaller gray one. Watching her closer I saw her eyes cloud over slightly as if a milky film enveloped the irises. With a shudder the milky film rescinded and her gaze went back to this Sam person. _

"_I think you're right Sam." Her face went from relaxed to hysterical. She fell to the ground sobbing. "What's wrong with me Sam? What's wrong with me?" _

_I wanted to cry. I should be there for her. My entire family should be there not a pack of pubescent dogs. I watched in horror as her body stiffened up and a convulsion wracked her body. "SAM. Help me!" _

_Her body went limp and her eyes shuddered close. The wolves seemed hesitant. This Sam fellow nodded to the Jake character. Jake set off and returned in human form. He picked her up and looked at Sam. Sam shook his head. "I hope you're wrong Sam. I always thought that at least __**that **__legend was pure myth. For it to be Bella… We'll be here for her Sam. Leah and I think of her as family. I'm pretty sure the rest of you do. She won't survive another family deserting her. I won't do what they did Sam. We can't." _

_Sam nodded his head and they took off running to La Push. _

I came out of my vision tears streaming down my face. I looked over at Edward who only looked confused, "Did you see what I just saw?"

He shook his head, "Your mind went blank like hers use to."

I couldn't help myself. I pounced on him. The bastard. It was his fault. She needed us and he was the reason she was with dogs. He snarled. Oh that little thought he manages to pick up.

"What do you mean by dogs Alice?"

I sighed and whispered, "Family meeting?"

I could feel the tension in the room even without Jasper's gift. We hadn't had a family meeting since Edward decided that we had to leave her behind. We weren't really a family without her. She was the missing piece. Once we had found her we had finally been complete. Now we were all floundering.

Edward snarled at me but I just smiled. After what I saw I was done pacifying my thoughts for him. He made this decision not me. I wanted Bella back and I'd be damned if I would let him stop.

Carlisle walked through the front door. I looked up a little surprised to see him. "Esme called and said you called a family meeting."

I nodded. They all needed to know and I wasn't sure how anyone would react. Everyone sat down. I was so anxious I was practically bouncing off the loveseat. Jasper grabbed my hand and I instantly stilled. I loved him so much. He smiled back probably feeling my love. The joys of being an empath.

Emmett threw me an empty smile, "What's up my sister?"

Garnering as much courage as I could I looked at him, "I had a vision"

"Of?"

I smiled if I directed everything to Emmett it would make this easier. I knew he loved and missed her as much as I did. He would want to go back like I did. Edward snarled. Oops guess I forgot to block my thoughts once again. Oh well, _deal with it brother dear. _

"Emmett, it was about Bella."

He perked up instantly and he seemed to become the old Emmett. The fun loving, prankster I missed seeing. "Bellarina. You saw her. How is she?"

Rose snarled. I was shocked. Looking up I saw she was snarling at Edward, "Emmett I think you're missing something. If it was a good vision of Bella why did she call a family meeting?"

The fun loving Emmett was gone in an instant replaced with overprotective brother Emmett. His eyes swung round to Edward, "You better hope on your life my dear brother that she is fine. For your sake you better pray." He looked at me again, "Tell us what you saw Alice."

I hesitated. I was scared what they might do to Edward. I had wanted to kill him when I had seen it, could they control themselves. Maybe Edward should leave.

"I'm not leaving Alice. I need to know what happened just as much as they do."

I sighed, "Fine but its your head. You all need to try and keep your emotions in check. Before I continue we need to all promise not to kill anyone in this room."

They looked at me funnily but nodded. Rose snarled, "I won't kill him. But if it's as bad as you make it seem I can't guarantee that he will not be bruised and beaten."

I nodded that was the best I was going to get. "Well when I had the vision I didn't immediately recognize anyone. The first thing I noticed were the wolves. They were surrounding someone, a girl. When she looked up I knew her; it was our Bella. She seemed overly friendly toward them as if she was relieved to see them. She was talking to them, as if responding to their thoughts. She knew them by name.Within their internal talks something happened and she went hysterical and fell to the ground sobbing. "What's wrong with me Sam? What's wrong with me?" she asked .Her body stiffened up and a convulsion wracked her body. "SAM. Help me!" she screamed. Her body went limp and her eyes shuddered close. One of the wolves that she had called Jake went off and returned in human form. He picked her up and said something to Sam that broke my heart. He said to this black wolf, "I hope you're wrong Sam. I always thought that at least that legend was pure myth. For it to be Bella… We'll be here for her Sam. Leah and I think of her as family. I'm pretty sure the rest of you do. She won't survive another family deserting her. I won't do what they did Sam. We can't." Then they went to La Push."

The family stared at me in shock and then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

ROSALIE POV 

The more Alice spoke the more pissed I became. Bella was so sweet and innocent. I know I had acted like I hated her. I was so jealous of her humanity but I had liked her. Deep down I had known that I liked her. She was all right for a human. In fact I had begun to think of her as a sister. Then her 18th birthday came around and idiot decides we need to leave. You don't leave family. But we did. We left her and the longer Alice spoke the worse it became. As soon as she was done I pounced on him.

"You stupid idiot. This is all your fault."

I slammed into him and began pounding on him. I couldn't kill him but hey there is a lot you can do to a vampire without extinguishing his life. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled me off him, "Calm down Rosie."

EMMETT POV 

Bellarina, my little sister, was hanging out with a bunch of dogs. We had forced her to turn to a bunch of mutts in her time of need. I was going back to Forks with or without my family. I turned to tell Rosie when she pounced on the idiot I am forced to call brother. Thank God there's no serious blood involved with that relationship. Sighing I wrapped my arms around my wild cat of a wife.

"Calm down Rosie."

She turned to me her face so filled with guilt and pain and worry. That was when I realized she would willingly go with me. She loved Bella. Edward snarled at me.

I crouched down in front of him, "Deal with it brother. I am going to Forks. She is my little sister no matter what you seem to think."

Rose grabbed my arm and I eased up to stand beside her, "I'll go pack."

My wife was back. She bounced up the stairs a smile on her face. This was what we should have done a year ago. We never should have left. Turning I faced the rest of my family, "Rose and I are going to Forks. I'm not leaving her to deal with whatever this is alone. She has to depend on a bunch of volatile wolves right now and I can't stay here with that on my conscience."

They looked at me funny but I just shrugged. Yeah, I can think about more than sex and games. Bella always talked with me. She knew me and I had left her. Well no more. I was going to make it up to her. It may take time to get her to forgive me but I had an eternity.

I went upstairs after Rose to pack my bags. The faster we left the faster I could see the clumsy little human I missed so much.

ALICE POV

I watched Emmett walk upstairs in awe. He had deep thoughts and the rest of us treated him like a little kid. Maybe that's why Bella and him were always whispering back and forth. She saw the real Emmett, the one the rest of us ignored. No wonder he was so different without her. I turned to my husband and smiled, "Its time to go see my best friend."

He smiled back at me, "Of course darling. I would expect nothing less."

"No one is going to Forks. We agreed." Edward snarled.

I was about to retort when my husband snarled at him and crouched in front of him. "You dare tell us not to go back. You heard what she saw. Because we left Bella is hanging with wolves. Young wolves."

Edward showed his canines, "Alice just wants to go back. We are still too dangerous. How do we know that this is going to happen? Maybe she just made it up! Alice. Admit it."

_Really Edward. I thought you knew me better then that. I refuse to discuss this further. I am going back to help her and Jasper will be going with me. You can stay here become better acquainted with that wall of yours. _

"Its okay Jasper. I could care less what Mr. Pretentious thinks. I'm going to go pack. Come on honey."

We followed after Rose and Emmett. _Hold on Bella, we're coming._

EDWARD POV

I watched in horror as Alice and Jasper walked upstairs. No. Didn't they understand? Of course I wanted to go back to her, to hold her in my arms. I love her with my entire being. My arms feel empty without her. Hell I fight everyday just to keep staring at that goddamn wall that Alice seems so obsessed with rather than running back to Forks and telling her the truth.

_Hold on Bella, we're coming. _– Alice

I felt a snarl rip itself from between my clenched lips. They couldn't just leave and go back.

_Edward, you need to think about this. The wolves obviously know something we don't._ – Carlisle

Esme frowned at me, "Edward as much as I love you I refuse to let my daughter go through something this big without me. I hate to say this but I'm going back to forks."

"Esme! You can't do that."

"Edward I stayed away for a year. A year without her wondering how she was doing. Wondering if she was crying over us. Wondering how her heart was doing. Wondering and worrying about that sweet innocent young woman I had to leave without even saying goodbye to. Now that I know she needs me, I won't sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I can't believe you're not more upset over this vision."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, "You really think that Alice lied to you just now."

I nodded of course she did. Bella had promised me that she would be safe. In whose mind is hanging out with a bunch of young wolves safe. _Maybe the same mind that thought she was deeply in love with a blood-sucking vampire and that it was perfectly safe. Hmm, maybe there was more to that but still._

Carlisle opened his mouth then closed it. He was thinking hard about how to say what he wanted to. I tried to peak but he was reciting some medical text over and over. "Edward I want you to answer something for me." I nodded. "Has Alice ever lied to us about a vision?"

I frowned and shook my head.

"So why are you so sure that she is lying to you now."

I sighed and looked up at him, "Because if she is telling the truth then Bella is in trouble. She is in La Push, a place we can't go because of that treaty. Wolves, that are calling themselves her family all because I decided that our family should leave to keep her safe, surround her. It would mean that the constant pain I have felt without her was for nothing. That leaving only made things worse for her."

Carlisle stood, "Well it seems its because you don't want to face it. I hate to say this to you but you need to take responsibility here. She is in danger. For whatever reason the wolves seem to know what is going on. I plan on going with the rest of the family to Forks. Then I'm going to call Sam, reinstate the treaty, and of course ask about the legend they were referring to."

"And since we are such good friends with that pack they are of course going to share their legend with us right away. Dream on Carlisle. They hate us as much as we hate them."

He just shook his head and followed Esme upstairs. I stared at that stupid wall and suddenly it all hit me. A fierce pain rippled through my body and I knew in that instant that Bella was in pain. My Bella. I followed them upstairs.

A smirking Alice handed me an already packed bag. "I saw this and figured I'd do you the favor of packing. Lets go."

So we all piled into the cars and headed to Forks. _Hang on Bella. We're coming._

Alice turned to me and smiled, "You may want to work on your apology. You have a lot of work on your hands after what you did to her. I'm seeing a lot of groveling and explaining. It'll do you good."


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA POV

I was in the dark again. This time instead of fighting it I relaxed into it. The dark seemed to seep into my bones, wrapping itself around me like a second skin. Like every other time a flame raced through my veins, this time hotter than the rest. An icy coolness soon followed as if trying to put it out before I was burned alive. As the two converged I felt an overwhelming pain. I bit my lip to keep the pain inside. The pack was around me and I refused to let them know how much pain I was in. I heard a soft chuckle and the figure stepped forward.

"Bella Swan you are an amazing enigma. Anyone else would be screaming. It will only get worse of course. The pain you feel now is just the beginning. It is ten times the pain of becoming a vampire." I felt my eyes widen. Edward had warned me about the pain involved in that, three days of a pain so consuming you think you were in hell. Ten times that, great.

The figure laughed again, "You will be stronger than anyone ever foretold. I wonder who will be the most surprised. The humans of course will never know the truth. But between the wolves and the vampires? I just don't know."

I shook my head. My vampires had left me and were never coming back. The wolves were here to stay. She smiled sadly, "There are many things headed your way. There is plenty of pain and hard work. But love is coming back. Family shall be reunited. Keep your faith and loving heart. The war is coming Bella. It is all on your poor shoulders."

She touched my shoulder and the light seeped into my body the same way the dark did. The pain intensified and I felt my entire body convulse. The light wound itself around the dark and continued winding through my body, burning and freezing wherever it went. I clamped my jaw tightly shut. For them I would do this, I would ride it out.

JACOB POV

We watched her body tense up and twitch. Her jaw was clenched as she withheld her screams. It was obvious that she was in pain. They had no idea how to stop this. So far it had been a full 24 hours that she had been out. Leah looked over at me a sad smile on her face, "Sweetie, I know your worried but taking it out on our poor floor isn't the most productive idea you have ever had."

I smiled at her. "I know but I worry about her. She's like my little sister. I know you feel the same way. She's in pain and she's not screaming her head off because we're here."

"Jake she is like family to all of us but if you don't calm down I may have to order you out," Sam spit out.

I felt my lips pull back in a snarl, "I hate to say this to you Sam but I don't think even a direct order from you could get me away from her."

Leah smiled at me and stood up from her spot beside Bella. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt a calm come over me. Imprinting does weird things to your emotions. Sam stood but he didn't look happy. No Sam looked intimidating as hell. Sighing I loosened Leah's hold. He waved me into the kitchen. Reluctantly I followed.

As soon as I stepped in Sam turned a thoughtful look on his face. "Were you serious in there?"

I nodded trying to gage his body's reaction. A direct command from an alpha should have been iron tight. I knew deep down that it would be impossible to separate me from Bella right now. It would be like trying to pry Leah from my side.

"I want you to try and explain what you mean Jake. I have never heard of this before and it makes me a little nervous. I'm conflicted. The buddy understands. The alpha is snarling in here. Daring you to press your luck with me, telling me that I need to show dominance. I really need you to try your best, make me understand."

I nodded and tried to think how to best word this, "You know that with Bella I always felt there was a connection. When I first phased and you explained about imprinting I was sure that the connection I had felt must have been so strong to manifest while still a human. Then I saw Leah and she was the center of my world. Still there was that connection though. I shrugged it off. It wasn't the same as with Leah. Leah's was entirely romantic. I've tried to compare it to like a little sister but it's stronger than that. It's like she's my daughter. Uh, it sounds so weird saying that. I've felt the connection strengthening. But now it's like steel. I need to be there for her. I mean Leah is always my number one but Bella she's my close number two. Nothing could keep me from her. A wolf protects its young." I paused and smiled slightly at Sam. "I think it's the same with Leah. She wanted to hate Bella. I mean she was jealous cause I talked about her non-stop and had feelings for her. Add to that the fact that she was hanging out with leeches. I had to convince her to meet Bella. Then she saw her and it was history. They were inseparable. Like sisters is how Leah always explains it. I think that she thinks of her like a daughter too. I think the connection is just as strong with her. She understands. That's why she was keeping in physical contact the whole time. It hurts seeing her hurt. Its as if we are her parents and not Charlie and Renee. It makes no sense but there it is. That is why I said you could never separate us. If you ordered it I think it would break us from you. She is more important than that bond."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Leah was beside me. "I just wanted to let you know that I concur a hundred and ten percent with what Jake just said. She is my daughter. As weird as it is to say that's what she is. I will never leave her. Anyone who hurts her had better watch his back. I can be a bitch."

I watched Leah turn her head and trot back over to where Bella lay restlessly squirming. Sam opened his mouth and then sighed, "I never was serious about making you leave her side. I was joking. You caught me off guard. Now that you both have admitted that you feel like parents I have to admit that the pack's acceptance of her seems to be a little…unusual to put it lightly. Listening to you makes me think. I mean we all respond to her, not as strongly as you two of course. It's like she's a niece. You know that special little girl that isn't your daughter but is close enough that anyone who looks at her wrong you have a reason to hit her… That's how I feel. And the more I think the more I think everyone else feels the same. This makes everything a lot more complicated."

I nodded my body tensing up. A murmur of unease broke out from the other room. Immediately I raced to her side. I pushed the pack out of my way. Leah was on her right holding her hand tightly murmuring soothingly. I grabbed her other hand and felt her loosen up. Her body tensed up and I sat down. "We're here for you Bells. If it helps to scream let it out. We'll be here when you wake up."

7 DAYS LATER

I watched as Bella continued to twist and turn. Her movements had become less jerky and more fluid. I hoped that meant less pain. Seven long days. We had all watched her twist and turn in pain. This was horrible. Horrendous. Leah smiled at me. It was a tense smile but it still loosened me up. Our daughter, I really needed to keep that little thought process in check, was in pain. As the days passed it the changes that were coming over Bella were becoming a little more visible. Her curves were a little more there, which was noticed by every man in the room. Her hair looked longer and brighter. Her skin still pale in normal people considerations but for Bella she was tan. I just wanted this to stop and I wanted her to wake up. Suddenly I got my wish. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes flew open. I found myself staring into Bella's brilliant yet confused violet eyes. _This should be fun…_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

_The pain was receding and I wanted to cry in relief. I had lost track of time. The dark and the light were fighting in my body. It was as if they were ripping my body apart and reconstructing it. The figure was there again. I hissed at her and she smiled. "You have done amazing Bella. Much better than those before you." _

"_Those before me?"_

_She nodded her eyes going suddenly solemn, "So far you have been the only one to survive the transformation. I have watched women die time and time again. No one else made it pass the first day. You, Bella Swan, amaze me. I just hope that you can stop this war. It is coming and you will need the help of all your families." _

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_The figure leaned in and I was rooted to the spot. "It's time to wake up Bella dear. You have quite a lot to learn and deal with before this war starts. Good luck, you will need it."_

_She started glowing brighter and brighter. I flinched and found myself looking into Jacob's eyes._

I sighed thankful that the pain was gone for now. "Jake."

He smiled and I saw the stress ease out of his eyes, "Hey you gave me and your, um, Leah quite a scare."

Okay, he was acting weird. _ That was close. For a minute there I almost went and called a Leah her mom. Just cause we think of her as a daughter doesn't mean we can start calling ourselves mom and dad. How creepy would that be? And I mean those eyes. She's so different._

I jumped up. What the hell is wrong with my eyes? I ran around looking for a mirror. I finally found one and then I screamed. Suddenly the pack was around me. "What's wrong Bella?"

I turned to them, "What the hell happened to me?"

Sam looked over at Jake. That was it. "Sam if you don't tell me right now then I will invade that personal space you call your mind."

Jake sighed, "Bella you can be such a hand full."

I sat down, "If your going to treat me like a child, then I'm going to act like one." Jake laughed his deep belly laughed and I had to smile at him. This was definitely different. I looked over at Sam and sighed, "I can not handle this. Why do I suddenly have the urge to call you Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled, "You can call me Uncle Sam. It sounds good doesn't it?"

I smiled, "Alright Uncle Sam you have got some explaining to do. Lots and lots of explaining."

Jake coughed and I turned a glare to him. "Why do I want to call you dad and Leah mom? Jake this is so weird. I'm older than you buy like a year. What is happening to me?"

Leah ran to me and enveloped me in a full body hug. "You can call me mom if I can call you daughter."

I smiled up at her genuinely glad she wasn't freaking out, "okay mom it is."

Jake sidled over, "If you're calling her mom then you had better call me dad!" I laughed as he squeezed us in an impossibly tight hold.

"Alright dad we got it."

Sam coughed gaining everyone's attention, "Alright time for one of our legends to be told. Another legend that has come true. Everyone into the living room please."

And off we were. As we gathered around and Sam was gathering his thoughts a growl reverberated around the room. The wolves' heads all turned to the front door. Seconds later seven pale figures came racing in and stopped facing the pissed off wolves. This should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett POV**

I felt some of the tension ease out of my shoulders as we crossed the border. We were throwing the treaty to the wind right now but none of us cared. I'm sure their only thoughts were like mine _we need to get to Bella_. We followed the scent of wet dog and Bella's freesia scent. We didn't stop and knock, we slammed right through the door. As my mind processed its surroundings I instinctively went into a defensive crouch. Snarls were met with growls. Several of the pack that faced us were visibly shaking. Sam stepped up to the forefront of the pack.

"What do you want leaches? You are breaking the treaty, and I am not feeling very generous right this moment."

Bella stood drawing all attention, "uncle Sam you will watch what you call them."

Growling Sam turned slightly, "Bella you will watch your tongue with me. These leaches are the reason you have been falling apart this past year. I am still the Alpha. Remember your place."

I felt a growl building in my throat but I constricted it as I watched Bella stand taller. She made her way from the seat to right in front of Sam. "I think you are forgetting your place Uncle Sam. You may be Alpha but that has no bearing on me. Lastly I checked I am not a wolf, I am not a member of your pack. But you will not call them derogatory names in front of me."

Sam began to shake but Bella just smiled at him. "Uncle Sam step back before you do something you will regret."

I stepped forward slightly angling my body in the perfect position to grab her before this wolf could sink his claws into her. Bella smiled and turned to me, "Brother Bear, Uncle Sam may be mad at me but he would never hurt me."

I looked at her confused for a moment. "You read my thoughts." She widened her eyes and smiled at me yet again, "I'm sorry for intruding it wasn't on purpose."

"What happened to you Bellarina? You have violet eyes. You are glowing a little bit and your different. Slight though these differences are they are still there. What happened my sister?"

Growls erupted from the other side and several phased in their anger. My family tensed. What had set them off? A russet colored wolf came beside Bella. It nuzzled her as if asking for her to listen. She couldn't listen in on his thoughts though could she? She had said it was an accident. This is definitely hurting my head.

Bella laughed and it caused everyone in the room to smile. She brushed her face against the wolf's muzzle and sighed. "I'm fine dad."

"Wait when did Charlie become a wolf?"

Bella laughed again. "You…Charlie…wolf…ha!"

I rubbed my head. This was so confusing. She called the mutt uncle and she called this wolf dad yet laughed when I asked when Charlie turned. She wiped at a few tears that had leaked out while she laughed, "I'm sorry Brother Bear. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just the thought of Charlie as a wolf was hilarious."

What was I missing here? "But you called that one dad."

Bella sighed, "Yeah that's another story for another day."

I shook my head this was a mass of convoluted confusion. I was going to have a headache for weeks because of this. Suddenly Bella pounced on me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. 

"I missed you brother bear. I promise I'll tell you everything I know once I figure it out."

I smiled glad to know that my little sister didn't hate me.

**ROSE POV**

I smiled and relaxed my body out of its crouch when I saw Bella hug my husband. He hadn't been the same since my idiotic brother had forced her from us. She was his sister more than anyone else's. They had a weird connection that I didn't even want to begin to understand. She made him happy and for that she was my sister as well. Anything to bring back the carefree pranker I called a husband.

She released him and they whispered to each other. The wolves were restless unsure of how to proceed. Every wolf in the room had phased by now save Sam who was staring at Bella weirdly. Bella seemed to sense this and turned to face him quirking an eyebrow. "You can try it Sam. I can guarantee that should you do that you will be tearing your pack in half. I will not let you and Mom and Dad are on my side."

I looked at her confusion written across my face. What the hell was going on here? We were gone a year and she was palling around with dogs. Only Bella could get herself into that. She latched on to him one more time. He gave her his signature rib crunching hugs. This earned him growls from the wolves and a snarl from my over bearing idiot of a brother. _Yes Edward I mean you. You left her so you really have no right to snarl at him. _He growled at me and I smiled.

Bella was in front of me and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Rose I wanted to let you know that I understand. I was a threat to your family. I appreciate you being honest with your feelings to me. I want to … what I mean to say is that I always think of Emmett as my brother and if I want to continue that then I need to make piece with you."

I grabbed her arm and swept her into a hug, "I never ever hated you. I was jealous and it was an unusual feeling for me. I didn't know how to handle it. But I have for a long time now thought of you as a sister. I would be honored if you felt the same way."

Bella smiled up at me and I felt a similar smile stretch out on my face. Odd, it was similar to when Jasper screwed with my emotions yet different somehow. "Oh Rose do you mean it?" I nodded solemnly. She squealed and threw her arms around me in a tight hug, "Thank you so much Rose."

As she hugged me I felt a peace enter me. It was weird, as if she was healing all the jaggedness that was in my soul. I loved this fragile human but I wanted to know what was happening to her. I wanted to know now.

**ALICE POV  
**

I watched impatiently as Bella interacted with Rose. God this was too much. I understood Emmett. She and him had their own little relationship. They wee brother and sister. But Rose. Rose had been mean to Bella. I had been her best friend, and still considered myself her beset friend if truth were told. Bella turned from her embrace as if sensing my impatience. She opened her arms and raised her eyebrow and that was all I needed.

I squealed as I ran and embraced my best friend. I felt venom pool in my eyes and if I was human I'd have cried. She was rubbing my back and comforting me. Same selfless Bella. I sighed, "I am so sorry Bella. I missed you so much." She nodded and patted my back. 

I sighed. I knew that this would be hard. I had left her when she needed me the most. When your hearts broken you turn to your best friend but I hadn't been there for her. _You better hope she forgives me Edward or I can promise you that your Volvo, piano, cd collection and anything I can get my hands on. _ I was pleased with the dark looked that passed over his face.

**JASPER POV**

I watched with growing trepidation as she made her way from my wife to me. She wasn't safe with me. Hadn't we learned this on her birthday a year ago?

Bella wrapped her arms around me tightly, "Jasper that was never your fault. I have never blamed you and never will. You're my brother if you want to be."

I smiled at her, "I would be honored to be your brother. She smiled at me and tightened her hug and the strangest thing happened. I felt whole. The constant fight with myself faded away as did the constant guilt. She was healing me; the fragile human was saving the emotional empath. I had missed her. She was family and I would never let her get hurt again.

**EDWARD POV**

I watched the love of my life hug my family. Every member was graced with a smile from her beautiful face. She left Jasper and hugged Carlisle and Esme. She greeted them as mom and dad, which caused them to grin. I looked at her desperate to feel her in my arms once more where she belonged. She didn't even look at me. Instead she turned back and faced the wolves. "You will phase back and we will continue where we let off."

Sam barked, "I refuse to say a single word while they are in the room."

A snarl ripped from my throat echoing from the rest of my family. Bella sighed, "I hate to do this Sam but if you are kicking out a part of my family then I will have to go as well."

The russet wolf was by her side followed by a small grey wolf. Bella smiled and petted them. "Don't make me do this Sam. We all need to know."

Sighing Sam sat down and gestured for us to file in, "We will deal with your breaking of the treaty after I tell my tale. I want no interruptions. This is the legend of the guardian."


	8. Chapter 8

**SAM POV**

I couldn't believe Bella. She had forgiven them the moment they walked through the door. It was unbelievable. It went against everything in me to tell this legend with them in the room. Only pack members should be here. Sighing I stared at everyone in the room. Bella smiled at me and I felt a lot of my agitation fade away. Strange an unnatural peace settled in my stomach. I smiled back at her. Clearing my throat I resumed my Alpha role.

"Many members of the pack feel that they know our legends thoroughly. We have seen plenty of these legends that we once scoffed at proven true. First it was the legend of our wolf's ancestry and of course the cold ones. There is an older much more important legend, the legend of the guardian. Many generations ago there our elders were hunting. They came across a woman. She was glowing. She smiled a sad smile at them. They felt a connection with her. It was uncanny the feelings they were having. The urge to protect was ingrained in them but never had they had it for anyone outside their own.

The woman smiled at their confused expressions. "You may be wondering what I am?"

The leader of this group Black stepped forward. "Don't you mean who?"

She let loose a tinkling laugh. It was infectious and the elders found themselves laughing along. "No I phrased my question right. I know of what you are as well wolves. Now there is no need for hostility. I am what one may call a guardian."

Black was tense but tried to keep his face expressionless. "What is a guardian?"

She sighed, "I am dying. Guardians are born in great times of need. I worry for the future."

"The future? What does that mean?"

"If you promise to pass down what I tell you then I will tell you a story."

Conferring with the other men Black came to a decision. "We give our word that your story will be passed down from generation to generation. As long as one of us breathes your story shall be known."

The woman motioned for the men to sit. They did and the woman stood. "As I have said I am a guardian. I do not remember how I was created or even much of my existence. I only know that my purpose was to deliver this warning to you and your people. My greater purpose will be after I die. But enough about that. Years from now a great war will be on the brink of occurring. When this happens she will be born. Selfless in nature she shall come to your land. She will love and feel the pain of a broken heart. Through this all she will find her three families. On the eve of her nineteenth birthday the change will occur. The guardian tendency will emerge. Seven days of agonizing pain will transform her into her destiny. Her destiny could go in two directions. As guardian it is her purpose to protect. Through her the three families unite, predators and prey going hand in hand. She will be powerful beyond belief and will need help to gain control of it all. Beware those who seek to harm her pack. Known for her big heart all will rest on her shoulders. When the war comes your people need to be there for her. Help her. Call her family. Promise me this."

Black looked hard at this woman in front of him. What was she saying? Could it really be true? "And if we do not?"

A single tear crept down her cheek, "Then all will be lost. Your descendents bodies will be strewn across the land. Humans will be enslaved. All that you seek to protect will die. All this because you refused to protect a girl who will love and protect with all that she has."

Black recognized the truth of the statement through the genuine look in her eyes, "I promise that when the change occurs my people will call her family."

The woman nodded and dissolved into the forest as if she never existed."

I looked around at the people surrounding this room. All eyes turned to face a sheepish Bella. Edward snarled and stared at me. "You know more."

I shook my head, "I wish we did. It was assumed that when the guardian stumbled upon us she would know what to do."

A tense silence filled the room. What war was coming upon us? How could little innocent Bella be the one thing standing between death and us? All of a sudden Bella's eyes glaze over and her body went rigid. Her mouth opened on a soundless scream and she tumbled into a limp mess. _What are we going to do?_


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA POV**

_I was in the darkness again. I sighed. I hope this doesn't keep happening. Suddenly the figure from before walked to me, a glowing light on the horizon walking toward me. She sighed. "I see the wolves have kept their promise." _

"_Yes. The legend was told but it doesn't help at all! What war is coming? How am I supposed to stop it? What powers..." _

_The woman smiled, "Are you ready to listen?"_

_I nodded feeling suddenly like a child caught with the hand in the cookie jar. She shook her head, "You are a stubborn girl. Yet strong. I see why you were the one to survive." _

"_What did you mean by that. I mean I'm not special." She laughed bringing me out of the rant I was building up to. "What is so funny?"_

"_I can't believe you just said that you're not special. I mean you have a best friend who was a wolf and a boyfriend who is a vampire." _

"_Ex-boyfriend."_

_She smiled, "Well after a lot of begging and groveling that may change." Winking she then turned serious. "We need to get serious. Now to answer your question the war is very nearly on the brink of explosion. The Volturi will start this war. They have been experimenting to but it mildly. They have been creating a new strain of venom to insert into vampires. It strengthens their gifts. That is why he has been culling the gifted. Aro has decided that it is time to stop protecting discovery but to rise to their rightful place as the highest item on the food chain. As I speak he is beginning the injections into his members." _

_I interrupted, "What does he plan on doing once he takes over?"_

_She looked at me and I felt a deep sorrow pulse throughout my body, "Humans will be enslaved. Some will hide but it will be few who will escape them. The wolves and other supernatural creatures that try to stop the takeover will be decimated. All vegetarian vamps will be destroyed as well." _

_I felt the tears flow down my cheeks, "How do I stop this?"_

_She sighed, "I wish you could. It has never been your destiny to stop the war itself. Rather it is your purpose to lead the fight." _

"_How?"_

_She smiled, "You have many gifts. I cannot come out and tell you as much as I would like to you need to learn through discovery. Just remember your three families and three aspects. I will be here for you should you needing more guidance." _

_She leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Good luck Bella." With that I felt the darkness recede._

Many worried supernatural creatures suddenly surrounded me as my eyes opened. This was getting interesting.

I sat up and immediately was encased in two cold arms. I sighed and turned to Emmett. "Brother Bear what's wrong?"

Emmett smiled at me and the worry lines disappeared from his face. This was the brother I had missed. The playful prankster who would make a joke about anything, "You scared me Bellarina. Where do you go when you pass out like that?"

I sighed not really feeling up to explaining these things. "Well I'm not really sure how to explain it. There is this iridescent figure. She's been there each time. She talks to me."

A growl came from one of the wolves. Emmett's arms tightened a little bit and then relaxed, "What has she told you Bells?"

"Let me think. The first time she told me it was time and then the light entered my body. Then she told me not to fight the change to embrace it. She mentioned that there have been others who have begun the transformation but…"

Emmett hugged me closer, "What happened to them?"

A tear wound its way down my cheek, "They didn't make it through day one."

All of a sudden I was out of the cold arms and embraced by two hot arms. I smiled up at Jake. His gruff voice laced with anger, "They didn't make it through day one? What the hell happened to you Bella? How much pain were you in?"

I shook my head but then Leah came over, "Babe we need to know this." She nudged Jake and he nodded his head, "Come on Bells."

"Dad I'm doing this for your own good. You don't want to know, not really."

Emmett apparently not too happy about having me stolen from him yanked me from Jake and cuddled me to him. "Why are you calling this pup Dad?" he stage whispered.

I laughed and everyone smiled. Maybe this way they would stop thinking about this whole how much pain were you in nonsense. "Long story Emmett. Very long story that most likely will make no sense at all."

Jake growled, "First I'm no pup. Second don't think I forgot what we were discussing Bella."

I sighed, stupid stubborn dog. "But dad no one wants to hear that."

Laughter echoed from the room. Carlisle looked pointedly at his members and cleared his throat. "Bella we care about you. Of course we care how much pain you were in."

I shook my head. "No. This is something that can not be fixed so why does it matter how much pain I was in during the transformation?"

Sam looked at me, "Bella tell us."

"Fine. It hurt a hell of a lot. The only thing I could think about was the pain. It burned and then it froze. The figure told me that it was ten times as painful as the transformation to become a vampire."

The vamps gasped and the wolves looked at them taken aback. "How painful is it to become a vamp?"

Alice looked at me venomous tears in her eyes, "Its hell. It feels like someone set you on fire. Three days of it and you feel like you're loosing your sanity. That is why those being turned thrash and scream for the entirety of the three days."

Sam turned to me and I looked at the floor. "You had to suffer like that for seven days."

The vamps gasped at that hurt that their child had to go through that. A shaky voice from Paul had them all amazed, "But you never let out a sound."

I nodded and looked up at Emmett. A smile stretched my face as I snuggled in, "I really missed you Brother Bear."

Emmett smiled down at me and brushed his cold nose with mine, "I'm am never leaving you again my sister. Never do you hear me."

I sighed and looked around. "The war is coming."

Sam looked at me. "You're suppose to stop the war before it happens. That was why you were turned."

I shook my head and motioned for Emmett to put me down. He did with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was never meant to stop it. I'm supposed to lead it."

A vicious snarl ripped its way from Edward's mouth, "Like hell you're going to put yourself into a war. A supernatural war! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Last I checked you didn't want me. You didn't love me. And of course you're very easily distracted. I suggest you find whatever distraction that you had for the last year and let me make my own decisions."

Rose clapped, "Bella grew herself a spine."

I nodded at her and smiled. It felt good telling him off. I still loved him, hell I probably always would. He had let me know how he felt and I refused to make a fool of myself over a man who didn't love me. Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked at the grinning wolves and shocked vamps. Yeah Bella's all grown up now. Sam's voice rumbled, "Do you know when this war is coming?"

"Not long. As we speak Aro has begun his plans. He has been experimenting, creating a strain of venom that when injected amplifies whoever it is injected into's gift. That is why he has been collecting the powerful vamps like Jane. This moment he is beginning his injections. He plans to take over. It has been decided by him that vampires need to take their place as the superior species."

Sam coughed and looked at me hard, "What is you don't fight? What if we hide you away as we fight."

I shook my head, "If I don't fight then we all loose. Wolves and the supernatural creatures that will arise will fight. They will fight valiantly but they will all die. Then Aro will turn on all golden-eyed vamps tired of their apparent weakness. Humans will be caged and enslaved. All this because you fear for my life. Not even worth contemplating."

Carlisle sighed, "Is there anything else you know?"

I thought about it. What else had she said? I shook my head. "No. She said I needed to discover my powers on my own."

We stared at each other. Now how do we figure out my powers and how to control them? This should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA POV**

No one moved. The air was permeated with a great air of unease and nerves. I sighed this was no fun. I looked behind at my Emmett bear. "Emmy?"

He smiled at me, "Yes Bellarina."

I hopped up into his arms feeling comforted by his presence, "Lets go outside and play a game."

His smile grew and I giggled. "Course Bella-boo."

With that we took off. The wind whipped by and I felt all the tensions and worries fall away. Tonight I was going to be just Bella. The guardian could go on the back burner. Emmett brought us to the clearing where the ever-memorable baseball game had happened.

"So what do you want to play my dear?"

I giggled at him and his smile grew larger. It was amazing having my big brother here. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly dropped into a defensive crouch before me. A growl ripped from his mouth. From the forest stepped out the red headed bitch who had been after me for the past year, Victoria a smile plastered on her face as she inched closer.

"Bella did you finally break and call for the big bad vamps to help you?"

Emmett tilted his head and I knew he was processing the statement and putting it away to question me later. I sighed, "You know me better than that Vicky. Besides the wolves sure have done their job well enough considering you still haven't gotten to touch me yet."

She snarled and I laughed, "Oh I'm shaking over here. You can't touch me and you know it. You let others do the dirty work. Remember what happened to poor Laurent and the latest, what was his name, Riley I believe."

She pounced and without a second thought I stepped in front of my vampire brother and snarled back at her. Before she could reach me she bounced back as if hitting an invisible wall. She snarled and pounced again. Like last time she bounced back before she reached us.

Emmett began to laugh and I looked at him. What could he possibly be laughing at right now? What was so funny about being attacked by a vampire? "My little sister has grown a spine. I'm so proud." He gave me a bone-crunching hug and I smiled. 

Victoria snarled and crept forward her hand out testing to see where the resistance began. I tensed waiting to see if she could get through whatever was stopping her. About a foot before she reached us she smacked into the invisible whatever it was. A vicious snarl that was not Victoria's came from the forest. "I guess its time for me to leave. Remember Bella I'm always watching. They'll leave again and you will be all alone, ripe for the picking. Keep your eyes peeled my dear you never know when I'm there."

She turned and ran off. Not even a full minute later Edward was before us a baffled look on his face. The wolves and the rest of the Cullens arrived skidding to a hasty halt. I tensed and gripped Emmett harder. He smiled and hugged me back. Jake raced over, met the resistance and bounced back a puzzled look on his face.

Carlisle smiled and looked at me. "I'm guessing that this would be power number one that we have discovered."

I smiled back at him. I released my death grip on Emmett. Conversationally Carlisle asked, "How were you feeling when this bubble of protection popped up?"

"I wanted to protect Emmett."

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah little sis kicked some serious butt. Even stepped in front of me as if that would stop the vamp."

Edward snarled, "You stepped in front of him. Against a vampire. Were you even thinking?"

I felt my composure slip and a red-hot anger seeped in. "Where the hell do you get off? I stepped in front of him because I was not going to let him get hurt because of me. I love my brother bear unconditionally. You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. Remember what you said in the forest, you don't love me, want me, or need me. I'm not good enough for you remember. I sure do and its not something even a year can make you forget."

Rose snarled at Edward, "You told her all that."

I smiled and stepped to envelope her in a hug. "Not only that dear sister mine. No he told me that and then left me in the forest. I got lost and Sam over there luckily enough found me."

Emmett snarled and pounced. Edward smirked expecting him to hit a wall. A smiled and Emmett smacked into Edward. His face was menacing, "You lied to us so very badly. You told us that you explained it to her. That she understood."

Edward squirmed trying to get out from the grasp, "She was never going to let me go. I had to tell her those lies. Do you think I liked saying those words? It hurt me to hurt her but it was suppose to keep her safe."

Jake shook himself and stood tall. "You are a fool. You left and she was broken. She has picked the pieces up with our help. We put her back together. You left her here defenseless while one of your kind hunts her. Mate for a mate."

Alice gasped, "Victoria has been after you? For how long?"

I sighed, "Ever since you left."

The wolves and the camps all pounced toward Edward. I sighed wishing for once that I could let it go. Taking a deep breath I shouted stop throwing out my hands. Everybody froze. I felt myself smile, "I guess that's power number two."

I lowered my hands and everyone was suddenly around me. And all I had wanted to do was play a game with my family. With that the guardian mantle slipped firmly on and I wanted to turn tail and run desperately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and Emmett were going at it. Everyone's eyes were focused on the fight but I wanted to see how my daughter was doing. She looked on with tear filled eyes. My poor, poor child. Her eyes narrowed and the light got brighter, "STOP."

Everything froze. I smirked. This was power number two. She closed her eyes and sighed. We were released and crowded around her. I watched in awe as my daughter stood tall. Gone was the shy clumsy girl we had left behind. I would never forgive myself for letting Edward talk us into leaving her behind. I should have known better, family does not leave behind members. We had made that mistake once and I refused to make the same mistake.

**BELLA POV**

I closed my eyes and gathered as much strength as I could muster. It was time for me to take responsibility. I had a lot riding on me now and I could not fail. Failure would mean the death of my family and I would rather die than have that happen. I stood tall trying to exude an authority toward those surrounding me.

Jacob smiled his goofy smile and slung his arm over my shoulder. "So daughter dearest, it seems that you have discovered two gifts now?"

I chuckled. "Dad. All the shit that has gone down and you want to focus on the powers?"

He smiled and ruffled my hair, "Short stuff I really want to know about your powers. The rest of the stuff can be hashed out later."

I giggled. I couldn't help it he always made me smile. Two cold arms wrapped around me and I squealed. Turning I was surprised by who it was. Grinning sheepishly with his arms around me was none other than Jasper.

I turned into him and hugged him fiercely. He sighed and I raised an eyebrow. What was that about?

**JASPER POV**

I sighed. Whatever it was about this new Bella, I never wanted to let her go. Edward snarled and I whipped my head up. The jealousy seeping off him almost choked me. I smiled. He deserved to feel jealous. He should know better I had Alice. My smile turned into a smirk as I hugged her tighter. The feeling of peace oozed into me. Yeah, definitely not letting her go anytime soon. I snuck a peek at Alice and she smiled and nodded her head. She understood. Bella was my sister. Nothing more.

Bella turned her body so that her back was against my chest. I was relieved that she did not mind staying in my arms. I was not ready to let her out of my arms yet. Edward inched closer his yearning for her radiating off him. My own arms tightened as I was influenced by his emotions. _Dude if you don't want me to tongue wrestle Bella you better cool it. _

His head snapped up and he bared his teeth. Well he certainly was loosing his fierce control. Then again it was entirely his fault that here was any rift in their relationship. She had been utterly devoted to him. Hell she would have done anything he said. He threw it all away when he left. The fool. He snarled and this time everyone turned to look at him, even Bella. I smiled as I felt her anger. Usually I would help him out but he deserved whatever she tossed his way. He should be groveling not growling.

**ESME POV**

I watched my daughter hug my son. Bella and Jasper. Those two had not had the chance to be close yet here they were. Edward snarled a deep animalistic snarl. My head snapped away from the happy sibling to a crouched Edward. I realized that everyone was focused on him. I turned to see how Bella was taking it and nearly laughed. He was in for it.

Bella was still wrapped in Jasper's arms. Her eyes were narrowed in anger or agitation. She was tapping her foot furiously and taking deep breaths. When would that boy learn? She shrugged out of Jasper'e embrace with an apologetic smile. He nodded to her and wrapped his arms around a bouncing Alice. She had probably seen what was going to happen. Edward was most likely going to get his balls handed to him. This should be interesting. Slowly Bella walked up to him and stood toe to toe against a crouched Edward.

**BELLA POV**

Oh I was beyond pissed. BEYOND PISSED. Finally I was getting some sibling bonding time with Jasper and Edward snarls. SNARLS. Oh I was done ignoring his ass. He was getting a piece of my mind. I stomped over in front of Edward who was crouched down. I stared into his dark eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you now Edward?"

He brought his teeth back and slowly rose looking no less intimidating standing. "What the hell were you doing wrapping yourself in my brother's arms?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed in his face. "Oh Edward that doesn't even warrant an answer."

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm. I snarled and he let go. Emmett laughed, "Bella-boo? Did you just snarl at my brother?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why I believe I did."

Edward bit out, "You still didn't answer my question."

I looked at him, "I don't have to answer to you. The minute you left me in those woods you released that right. But last time I checked I was allowed to hug my brother. I hate to see what you're gonna do when I go to sleep."

The pack smiled. Edward looked confused. Alice giggled. Emmett groaned, "Could someone share what is so amusing?"

Alice looked at me and I nodded. She smiled, "Well it seems that after we left Bella got some pretty intense nightmares. So the pack has a system. It keeps the nightmares away and ensures that there is someone with her in case Victoria shows up."

Jasper laughed catching on quickly to what Alice meant. Carlisle smiled, as did Esme. Rose smirked liking the new Bella so much more than the old Bella. This Bella had grit. Emmett still looked confused and for once so did Edward.

Alice sighed, "They pass her around each night."

Emmett laughed, "So Bella you have slept with all the wolves."

Bella giggled, "In a sense yes I have."

Edward roared, "You what?"

The pack smirked this was guaranteed to be a fun fight. They sat down prepared for he drawn out affair.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward was furious at the thought of anyone touching his mate, his Bella. He knew that being a jealous bastard would not end well for him. He knew this but his inner beast that had been so long caged was done with being a pansy ass bitch. The beast had wanted to claim her from the moment he first saw her whether the pansy side of him realized that or not. She was made for him. The beast had wanted to accept every one of her advances. The beast had wanted to turn her, to claim her, to rub his scent all over her so that there was no question of whom she belonged to. The pansy boy side of him had made the decision to leave, too much of a pussy to do what needed to be done. So now she had gone through all this shit because that pansy assed little boy had refused to man up. The beast was done with laying back, look where it got him – on the verge of loosing his mate. He snapped the chains of control and merged himself with the pansy to create the man his mate needed and should have had long ago.

Jasper felt the struggle and recognized the beast within Edward rearing his head. Bella's own inner beast was rising in response. Her beast recognized her mate within the bronze haired male but also remembered all he had said to her on that dark night on the forest floor. Alice smiled looking forward to the changes that were going to occur in the family. Bella was back, different, but back all the same.

The pack watched wearily as Edward seemed to change before them. Gone was the pansy and each wolf recognized the alpha beast rising within him. Jake tensed worried for his daughter. Edward had broken her once and he refused to let him near her to get hurt again.

Edward's head snapped to him and a snarl ripped from his clenched jaw. "Try it pup. She is MINE."

Bella bristled and Paul stepped forward in response, wrapping his arms around her. He loved to cuddle with her at night. If he was being completely honest she rounded him out and kept him grounded in this shit he called life. Many nights he would go for a quick fuck with one of the bitches that hounded the pack hoping to successfully sink their claws into the next leaders of the tribe. Afterwards he'd crawl into bed to cuddle with Bella and pretend that the random girl had been her, that she was his. She was always there to support him and listened to all his bullshit. When he was in a bitch of a mood and latched out she gave it back as good as he could dish it out. When he was pissed her mere presence calmed him. He'd be damned if he let this leech rip her heart out again, once was enough.

Edward growled menacingly at Paul's thoughts. Edward knew she was his and she knew it as well. It was the pansy's lies that stood in the way of him claiming her, a barrier that was a bitch at the moment. It chafed him and his despite knowing what he should do his instincts were running the show at the moment.

Paul smirked knowing the leech was listening in. He purposely thought of the many nights he had spent snuggled up to her. How much he looked forward to climbing into her bead after a stressful day. How many nights she made him dinner and his mind screamed that this was his home. How many times he would bribe or blackmail the others to take their night shift with Bella. He thought of the familiar scene. Bella lying in bed a smile growing on her face as he steps into the room. Her pulling back the cover and gesturing in her innocently seductive way for him to come to bed. Her in tears waking up from a nightmare clinging on to him for dear life. Him promising her that no matter what he would never leave her, that he would be there until she breathed her last breath.

Edward snarled crouching down as the images rolled through Paul's mind. It grated at him. Yet it was his own fault. He had pushed her into these pup's arms and beds. His pansy ass move had made this pup think he had a claim to what was never going to be his. Instinct was telling him to grab her, claim her, to rub his scent all over her. Bella quirked her eyebrow at him her body automatically relaxing into Paul's hot body. This riled up the beast more as Paul tightened his arm around her waist.

"It ends Bella. There is no more need to sleep with these dogs."

Jasper felt her growing agitation and mentally warned his brother. Edward barely registered the surrounding pack and family. His entire concentration was on her and the wolf that was asking to loose a limb.

"Oh Edward you seem to be under the mistaken assumption that you have any say in what or who I do."

Edward pounced going to grab her but hit into her shield. His beast snarled at her for keeping herself from him. She was his. Emmett laughed at the sight of his little brother bouncing off the invisible wall. Rose smiled proud that Bella had really grown a spine while they were away. Edward snarled knowing she was out of his reach. Paul nuzzled his head against her hair, rubbing his cheek against her hair. Edward roared in outrage. She was his!

Bella sighed and sat down her shield still up as Edward paced its perimeter every so often reaching out to ensure it was still there. He laughed mirthlessly. "You have to let it down sometime."

"Edward I don't know what you think will happen when I let it down but it will not end well for you if your thinking of touching me in any way shape or form."

He stopped and tilted his head. "We have much to discuss."

Bella shook her head, "We have nothing to discuss. You said her peace a year ago. I understood then and I understand now. You can't help who you love I just wish you hadn't strung me along as long as you had."

Edward shook his head fiercely. His family looked at him ashamed at what he had done to her. "Bella I lied."

Jasper felt her surge in anger and tried to warn him to shut up and run but he was focused only on her.

"What was that Edward?"

"I lied. I have always loved you. I left for you're safety."

Bella stood her body shimmering in anger as her eyes glowed red in rage. Just before the shield dropped Jasper spoke aloud. "Run Edward. Run while you can."


End file.
